monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Day at the Spooky Spa
Day at the Spooky Spa (DatSS) is a fan created fake doll line. In this line the ghouls need a day to themselves and away from the guys, so they all get togeather and make plans to spend a day at the Spooky Spa. All the ghouls will bw wearing summer / spring outfits. (If you wold like me to add your OC into this line please ask in the comments. Give me the name / names of your OCs and please add the spa item as well. I will be providing the bases for the card and booklet if you wish to use them please let me know.) Accesories *Robe *Swimsuit *Purse *Bag *Sunglasses *Spa item *Card *Booklet *Stand and brush (NO plain black unless it is their fave. color) Canon Characters in it Draculaura Clawdeen Wolf Frankie Stein Cleo De Nile Lagoona Blue Ghoulia Yelps Nefera De Nile Abbey Bominable Spectra Vondergeist Toralei Stripe Operetta C.A. Cupid Howleen Wolf Rochelle Goyle Robecca Steam Venus McFlytrap Scarah Screams Meowlody (Purrsephone will not be apart of this line) Catrine DeMew Jinafire Long Skelita Calaveras Twyla Gigi Grant Catty Noir Wydowna Spider Jane Boolittle Clawdia Wolf Honey Swamp Viperine Gorgon Elissabat Madison Fear Casta Fierce Bonita Femur Avea Trotter Sirena Von Boo Lorna McNessie Marisol Coxi Original Characters in it Kora Tigarian Phoebe Wisher Deedee Fox Alsie Paige Princess Emma Nix Wendigo Phobia Noir Marley Scream Slendergirl Canon characters' spa items Draculaura - bowl of mixed fruit Clawdeen Wolf - *COMING SOON* Frankie Stein - magazine about the spa Cleo De Nile - beauty kit Lagoona Blue - spa bran moistureizer Ghoulia Yelps - cherry flavored drink with a white straw Nefera De Nile - plate of white skull shaped truffles Abbey Bominable - bannana split with vanilla ans strawberry ice cream, blue topping and a purple spoon Spectra Vondergeist - magazine Toralei Stripe - vanilla and chocolate swirl milkshake with an orange straw Operetta - musical fashion magazine C.A Cupid - plate of three white cupcakes with pink frosting and hot pink heart sprinkles Howleen Wolf - *COMING SOON* Rochelle Goyle - two rock candy sticks, one pink and one blue, with a white holder / stand Robecca Steam - *COMING SOON* Venus McFlytrap - *COMING SOON* Scarah Screams - *COMING SOON* Meowlody - strawberry and vanilla swirl milkshake with a red straw Catrine DeMew - *COMING SOON* Jinafire Long - plate of chips with a bowl of salsa Skelita Calaveras - *COMING SOON* Twyla - *COMING SOON* Gigi Grant - Facial cream Catty Noir - *COMING SOON* Wydowna Spider - *COMING SOON* Jane Boolittle - *COMING SOON* Clawdia Wolf - *COMING SOON* Honey Swamp - *COMING SOON* Viperine Gorgon - *COMING SOON* Elissabat - *COMING SOON* Madison Fear - * COMING SOON* Original Characters' spa items Kora Tigarian - nail polish Phoebe Wisher - facial cream Deedee Fox - smoothie Alsie - earring selection Paige - Heart Milkshake Princess Emma - ice chocolates Nix Wendigo - milkshake Phobia Noir - Swedish biscuits with chocolate dip Marley Scream - cookies with some cream Slendergirl - COMING SOON DatSS Draculaura.png|Draculaura DatSS Phoebe Wisher.png|Phoebe Wisher Deedee Fox DatSS.png|Deedee Fox Category:Doll Line